Death Eater to Spy to Potions Master to…Father?
by Enimsaja Snape
Summary: Voldermort was killed the first time around by Dumbledore, not Harry Potter. With the war being over and Severus is no longer a spy he only spied for a year or two , he can finally do something he's always wanted to do: become a father. Warnings: does not follow the books, mentions of abuse, good Malfoys, eventual slash. And I'm not putting any pairing until later.
1. Chapter 1

**Death Eater to Spy to Potions Master to…Father?**

**Rating: ****T (for mentions of abuse.) Rating may go up for future slash**

**Summary: ****Voldermort was killed the first time around by Dumbledore, not Harry Potter. With the war being over and Severus is no longer a spy (he only spied for a year or two), he can finally do something he's always wanted to do: become a father. Warnings: does not follow the books, mentions of abuse, good Malfoys, eventual slash.**

**Disclaimer: ****No, I don't own it!**

**AN: ****This is a rewrite of Potions Master, Ex Death Eater, Ex-Spy…Father? The concept's still pretty much the same. There are just some things I wanted to change. And it's definitely OOC, but it's not like Severus just changes into this whole other person just because the war's over. It's more like him being who he truly is, but couldn't be because of the war. Well I hope you like this changed up version better than the other one because I don't think anyone was reading that.**

* * *

Severus Snape stared up at the muggle orphanage in both nervousness and anticipation. Lord Voldermort had been defeated for good a few years ago by Albus Dumbledore, man of many titles. Harry Potter was not a well-known name throughout the wizarding world. James and Lily Potter were just two among many of the witches and wizards who died fighting against Lord Voldermort and his followers. Severus had only been forced to spy for a couple of years before the mad man was defeated. Now he was finally free to do something he had always wanted to do: become a father. Which is why he was standing outside of a muggle orphanage. He was about to adopt a child. Now he could have gone to magical orphanage and adopted one of the many children orphaned by the war, but he knew that there were a few magical children that somehow ended up in muggle orphanages, and when they get adopted, the family has no idea that they're magical.. So he was going to check the muggle orphanages for a magical child.

But while he was excited at the prospect of finally having a child of his own, he was also extremely nervous. He was afraid that he would be in over his head, or worse, become like his own father, who was cold and abusive. As stood outside the orphanage, he tried to reassure himself with the memory of the conversation he had with his good friend, Lucius Malfoy a few days ago.

_Lucius Malfoy was sitting in an armchair enjoying a glass of wine and looking at a photo of his deceased wife, Narcisssa when Severus stepped out of the floo and into the Malfoy sitting room._

_ "Hello Severus," the blond man drawled, "what do you need? You only seek my company when you are in need of something."_

_ "I seek your company because you're my friend, Luc. But I am in need of your help. I need advice," Severus said, taking a seat in the chair across from the elder Malfoy, "This is concerning the matter we spoke about a few weeks ago."_

_ "Ah yes, your want for a child."_

_ "Yes, do you still think it's a foolish idea?"_

_ "I never said the idea was foolish. I just don't understand where the sudden urge came from."_

_ "This isn't a sudden urge," the dark-haired man said quietly, "I've always wanted to be a father. I've always wanted a child of my own. It just never was a possibility for me."_

_ "Odd. I've never seen you as a father, Severus."_

_ "Do you think I'm incapable of being a good father?"_

_ "I never said that."_

_ "Then what are you saying, Lucius," Severus demanded, "because I plan to go to the orphanage this weekend, but I am terrified that I won't be a good father. That is why I came to you. I really feel that I can love a child, but loving a child and raising a child are two entirely different things."_

_ "Yes, you can love a child with all of your heart but still be unable to raise them properly."_

_ "And that is exactly what I am afraid of. I do not want to fail any child the way my father failed me."_

_ "Severus, if that's what's bothering you, then you have nothing to worry about. You will never be like your father. I know I said I never saw you as a father, but that doesn't mean you won't make a good one. I believe you can be a great father. You just have to believe it as well."_

_ "Thank you, Luc. That means a lot to me. I know you wouldn't say that if it wasn't true."_

_ "Yes, you know I'm not one to spout false platitudes," the silver-eyed man said, a smile playing on his pale, pink lips._

Severus felt much better about his decision to adopt a child after that conversation. Lucius seriously wasn't a man who spouted false platitudes, so if he said he believed Severus would make a good father, then he really meant it. So, taking a deep breath and ignoring the nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach, Severus Snape walked into the orphanage.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoy this! Please review! And I am not abandoning The Lily That Poisons The Snake. I'm working on the next chapter right now…kinda!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Death Eater to Spy to Potions Master to…Father?**

**Rating: T (for mentions of abuse.) Rating may go up for future slash**

**Summary: Voldermort was killed the first time around by Dumbledore, not Harry Potter. With the war being over and Severus is no longer a spy (he only spied for a year or two), he can finally do something he's always wanted to do: become a father. Warnings: does not follow the books, mentions of abuse, good Malfoys, eventual slash.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own it!**

* * *

"Alright, everything seems to be in order, ," said Melody Wallace, the brunette woman who ran the orphanage, "If you'll just follow me, you can come see the children."

Melody Wallace was a bit concerned when the tall, pale man with jet black hair and eyes to match named Severus Snape walked into her orphanage looking to adopt a child. She didn't understand what a stern-looking, single young man wanted with a kid. But as she talked with the mysterious young man, she realized that he was sincere in his desire to become a father.

As Severus followed Ms. Wallace upstairs, his ears were immediately assaulted by the shouts and laughter of children. There were little girls playing hand-games, little boys playing with train sets, boys and girls reading books, playing house, putting together puzzles. He quickly stepped to the side, just barely avoiding being bombarded by two fair-haired twins playing tag. _They look so…happy, _he thought as he took in the sight of laughing and playing children, _Even though they don't have parents, they're still so happy. They still laugh and play. I never…I never did that. I had both of my parents and my childhood was terrible, but these children…their childhoods are much better than my own… _Seeing the pure happiness on the faces of so many parentless children and remembering his own horrible childhood, the dark-haired man became overwhelmed with emotion. Tears filled obsidian eyes, blurring the picture of happily playing children. Turning away, Severus rushed downstairs, collapsed in one of the waiting chairs and buried his face in his hands. _Such happy children and they don't even have families, _he thought, trying to stop the tears from falling endlessly from his eyes.

"Mr. Snape?" The onyx eyed man's head snapped up at the sound of the orphanage director's hesitant voice. He knew he probably looked a sight, sitting there weeping his eyes out over seeing such happy children. She had already seemed wary of him when she first saw him. He obviously didn't have the look of a caring father. He needed to pull himself together and show her that he was sincere about becoming a father.

"Are you alright, Mr. Snape?" she asked when he had yet to say anything.

"Yes, I'm fine," he said, quickly cleaning the tears from his face, erasing any trace of his mini breakdown, "It's just…seeing those children so happy and joyful…it made me think if my own childhood, which was horrid. I had both of my parents, but my childhood was filled with sadness and abuse because of them. None of these children have parents, but they seem ten times as happy as I ever was. I guess this just goes to show that having parents doesn't always equal happiness."

"That is true. One of our workers here recently learned that the hard way with a little boy named Harry. I think you should meet him," she said, motioning for him to follow her back upstairs.

As they headed upstairs, Melody explained to Severus that Harry had been at the orphanage since he was a little over a year old. Four different families had tried to adopt him, but there was always an "accident" of some sort that ended with an injured Harry being brought back or taken away within a month. After the last incident, Melody took on Harry's case personally. Now no decision was made about little Harry without her approval.

"He's the sweetest kid ever," she said as they stopped outside of a bedroom door, "He just needs someone who can help him, not hurt him."

"And you think I can help him?" Severus asked unsurely.

"Yes, I do," she said, opening the door and leading him inside of the room. The room was large with six beds, and on the bed on the far right near the window sat a small boy with unruly, raven locks looking at a small picture book. "Harry?" she called softly, causing the small dark head to snap up, revealing the most vibrant pair of emerald green eyes behind a pair of large, round glasses, "there's someone here to meet you."

The green-eyed boy carefully closed his book before sliding off of the bed and shuffling over to the two adults. Little Harry knew Ms. Wallace. She was always so nice to him, and she was the one who took him from the bad family the last time. But the tall man with the black hair and eyes looked kind of mean and scary. Harry didn't understand why the tall dark man wanted to meet him. Ms. Wallace promised he'd never have to go to another bad family again, so maybe the talk dark man wasn't bad.

"Harry, this is Severus Snape," she said gently, "He's here to adopt a child, and I told him he just had to meet you." Harry just stared up at the adults. If this Sev'rus Snape guy wanted to 'dopt a kid, Harry was not the one he wanted. He guessed Ms. Wally didn't tell him that Harry was weird or about the weird things that happened to him. That's why all of the other families hurt him and why he was always sent back. He always ended up doing something weird or freaky. He didn't know how or why the things happened. He tried to make them stop. He tried to be normal. He really did. He just didn't know how.

Seeing that neither Severus nor Harry were going to say anything, Melody Wallace decided to see if they would be more comfortable alone.

"Hey you two, I have to go check on something downstairs, okay?" she said, smiling, "Why don't you talk and get to know each other, okay?" Without giving either of them a chance to respond, she rushed out, but not before shooting Severus a look that said: Talk to him.

Once Ms. Wallace was gone, Severus felt a bit more comfortable without her watching his every move. Kneeling in front of the small dark-haired boy, he looked into wide emerald eyes and tried to make his voice as gentle as possible.

"Hello, Harry."

"Hi," the green-eyed boy said softly.

"How old are you?" Severus asked the only thing he could think of. Plus he was curious about the boy's age as he was a bit small.

"Three," Harry whispered, holding up three little fingers, "How old are you?" Severus blinked, taken back by the question.

"Twenty-two." (I don't know if I did the math right for that.) Harry looked at his fingers to count, but scrunched up his little button nose when he realized he didn't have enough fingers.

"You're older than all my fingers," he whispered in shock.

"I'm older than all of your fingers and your toes," Severus said, sitting on the floor cross-legged, and after a moment's hesitation, Harry followed suit, staring up at him. _He's sitting like a kid, _Harry thought curiously, _Maybe he's not so mean and scary._

"Your eyes are black. I never seed black eyes 'efore," Harry blurted out.

"Actually, they're not black," Severus said, leaning forward and opening his eyes wide. Harry leaned up to look at Severus's eyes and gasped.

"They're brown. Dark, dark brown," he exclaimed.

"Yes, most people assume they are black because they are so dark."

"My eyes are green, see?" Harry said, taking off his glasses and peering up at Severus, "People call em pretty but pretty's for girls and I'm not a girl."

"No, you are not a girl, but your eyes are special. Not many people have eyes as green as yours."

"Spe'shul? I gots spe'shul eyes?" Harry gasped. No one had ever called him special before.

"Mmhm," Severus said, nodding. Happiness filled little Harry until he remembered that he was a weird little boy who couldn't be special.

"Ms. Wally said you're here to 'dopt a kid," he said, staring up at Severus.

"Yes, I am," Severus said, nodding, "I don't have any children of my own, so I'm here to find one."

"Oh, you don't wanna 'dopt me," he said softly, "You should look at the other kids."

"Why wouldn't I want to adopt you?" Severus asked curiously.

"Cause I'm weird and weird stuff happens to…It's almost like magic, 'cept magic's not real and that's why I'ma weirdy freak."

"Well, if you're a weirdy freak, then so am I," Severus whispered, leaning close to Harry as if telling him a secret.

"Wha…what do you mean?" Harry asked, furrowing his brow in confusion.

"Harry," Severus said, looking over his shoulder at the door, "the weird things you do aren't like magic. They are magic. And I know this because I can do magic as well."

"Really?"

"Yes, and you know why that is?"

"Cause we're both weirdy freaks?" he asked excitedly.

"No, we're both wizards."

"Wizards? Like with magic wands and stuff?" Harry asked in shock.

"Yes with wands and stuff," Severus said, chuckling, "And if you allow me to adopt you, I'll teach you all about magic and when you're older, you'll go to a magic school."

"And we'd be a magic family?" Harry asked hesitantly, "You'd be my magic daddy and I'd be your magic son and you'd love me and never ever hurt me even if I was a bad son?"

"Yes, we would be a family, and I would love you and never ever hurt you," Severus assured the small, green-eyed boy.

"Even if I was a bad son?" Harry insisted.

"What would make you a bad son?" Severus asked curiously.

"I dunno, but at the bad families, I was always bad and had to get hurt and then come back to the orph'nage. But Ms. Wally said I never go to a bad family again so you not bad family, right?"

"No, I am not a bad family," Severus assured him, "I promise , I will never ever hurt you in any way."

"Okay!" Harry said, beaming and suddenly Severus had a lap full of tiny raven-haired, emerald-eyed boy. Thin little arms wrapped around his neck in a crushing hug as a small, dark head burrowed against his chest as if trying to wiggle into his heart. Little did he know, he already had. Wrapping his arms around the small body attached to him, Severus stood and headed downstairs to fill out the adoption papers for one Harry James Potter.

* * *

**AN: Sweet Chapter! Expect a very sweet story (for the most part) Sorry if that's not your cup of tea. But I love a sweet DaddySev story! Review if you do too!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Death Eater to Spy to Potions Master to…Father?**

**Rating: T (for mentions of abuse.) Rating may go up for future slash**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own it!**

* * *

Once the paperwork was filled out, Severus took Harry James Snape home with Melody Wallace watching fondly. _I knew they'd be good for each other, _she thought, remembering a few minutes ago when little Harry leapt from Severus's arms to her arms squealing, "I go with good family, Ms. Wally. I go with good family!" She would miss little Harry, that's for sure, but she couldn't be happier that he had finally found a good family.

Severus took his new son home on the Knight Bus, since he figured it was the easiest way to travel with a three-year old child. When he arrived at Spinner's End, it was with a very drowsy little boy in his arms.

"Let's get you to bed for a nap. I'll show you around and take you shopping in Diagon Alley later," he said, carrying his sleepy little boy into his old bedroom.

"Whas DigonAlley?" Harry asked sleepily as Severus pulled off his little trainers and tucked him into the full-sized bed.

"You'll find out after your nap," his adoptive father said, removing his glasses before pressing a kiss to his forehead. Little Harry gasped quietly and touched a tiny hand to his forehead as he stared at his new daddy in shock. _No one ever gived me a kiss 'efore, _he thought in awe. Severus watched as his adopted son touched his forehead in shock. _Did I do something wrong? _he thought worriedly, _Are fathers not allowed to kiss their sons? I know mine never did, but… _Before Severus could open his mouth to apologize for what he thought was a mistake, he was being strangled by tiny little boy arms once again.

"Fank you," he heard being whispered against his neck, "Fank you for 'dopting me, daddy."

"You're welcome, son," he said quietly, his voice hoarse with emotion. He continued to hold his new son until he felt him go limp in his arms. Once he was certain he was asleep, he tucked him back in and cast a monitoring charm on him before leaving the room.

When Severus entered his sitting room, he went straight towards his fireplace. Grabbing a handful of floo powder from the pot on top of the mantle and tossing it into the flames, he called out 'Malfoy Manor' and disappeared into the flames. Stepping into the Malfoy sitting room, Severus found Lucius Malfoy sitting at his desk with a pair of rectangular reading glasses perched on his nose and a quill in his hand.

"Severus," he greeted, setting his quill aside.

"Lucius. I didn't mean to disrupt," Severus said.

"No, no, your disruption is welcome," the blond man said, removing his glasses and gesturing to the seat across from him, "How goes the search for a child?"

"I've adopted a child already," the dark-haired man said, smiling a rare smile as he sat down, "A little boy. His name is Harry, and he's the most precious thing I've ever seen." Lucius would have laughed at the use of the word 'precious,' but he couldn't, not when his friend looked so happy. He had never seen Severus this excited about anything, not even Potions.

"I can't wait to meet him," he said, smiling.

"He may be a bit wary of you at first," Severus said, frowning, "It seems he had been abused by several families who wished to adopt him until he did something 'weird.'"

"By weird, do you mean accidental magic?"

"Yes. Harry's a wizard, but he had no idea. I don't think anyone at the orphanage knew either."

"How old is the child?"

"Three."

"I hardly think a three year old could do anything to warrant a beating or whatever those horrid muggles did to him," Lucius sneered. Before Severus could respond, his wand vibrated, letting him know that Harry was awake.

"I must go, Luc. My son is awake," he said, standing and striding over to the fireplace.

"Very well. Draco and I shall see you soon," Lucius said as the dark-haired man grabbed a handful of floo powder and tossed it into the flames.

When Severus stepped out of the fireplace, he detected the sound of quiet sobbing. Rushing out of the sitting room and down the hall to Harry's bedroom, he found said boy curled up in the middle of the bed, looking incredibly tiny and crying.

"Harry?" he called softly. The little boy immediately sat up and stared imploringly at his father with tear-filled eyes.

"I sorry," he said softly, "I bad. I wet bed. But have bad dweam. I sorry."

"You don't have to apologize for that, Harry. Wetting the bed doesn't make you a bad boy," Severus said gently.

"Not mad at me?"

"No, I am not mad at you. Did the bad families you lived with before get mad at you when you wet the bed?" he asked, having his suspicions confirmed when the little boy nodded, "Well, I promise I am not mad at you. Now come one. Let's get you out of those wet clothes and into a nice bath."

"Bubble bath?" Harry asked as Severus lifted him out of the bed and set him on the floor.

"Yes bubble bath," Severus said, leading his son to the washroom.

After bathing his green-eyed child, who preferred to splash his adoptive father instead of actually bathing, a soaking wet Severus led his son back into the bedroom, where he performed a drying spell on them both before dressing Harry in a shrunken jumper and a pair of shrunken trousers. He slid Harry's glasses on his face and combed his raven locks down before leading him into the kitchen for lunch. And after a lunch of sandwiches and pumpkin juice prepared by his house elf Binky, Severus prepared his son for his first trip to Diagon Alley.

* * *

**AN: Sorry I've been taking forever to post and I'm also sorry it's a bit short (if it is) Please Review.**

**ES**


	4. Chapter 4

**Death Eater to Spy to Potions Master to…Father?**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own it!**

* * *

"We have to go in there to go DigonAlley?" Harry asked, staring at the fireplace with wide eyes, "Don' wanna go in there, daddy. Fire's bad. C'n we take the bus like 'efore?"

"Son," Severus said, kneeling in front of his frightened child, "the fire will not hurt you."

"But fire burns," the little boy insisted, inching closer to his father and clutching his robes.

"Not this fire. If you toss a handful of the special Floo powder that I showed you into the fire and say where you want to go, it'll take you there, and you won't get burned."

"Pwomise?"

"I promise."

"Cwoss your heart and hope to die?"

"Why in Merlin's name would I…"

"If you don't, then you're lyin'."

"I am not lying."

"Then pwomise."

"I did promise."

"But you didn't cwoss your heart and hope to die."

"That's because I do not hope to die, and I refuse to say I do."

"Then you're lyin'!"

"Harry James Snape, do not call me a liar again or I promise you will be a very sorry little boy," Severus said sternly.

"Why won't you pwomise, daddy?" Harry asked softly.

"I did promise, Harry…"

"But not cwoss your heart and hope to die."

"Because, as I just said, I do not wish to die. Where did you learn that foolish phrase in the first place?"

"The orph'nage. It's a pwomise. It doesn't really mean you're gonna die."

"Well, I think saying I promise should be enough." The little dark-haired boy frowned for a moment before getting an idea and grinning up at his daddy.

"Okay, you don' hafta hope to die, daddy. You can hope to croak, stick a froggie in your coke!" Severus almost pointed out that dying and croaking were the same thing, but he wanted to get to Diagon Alley at some point and to do so, he realized that he was going to have to agree to his son's silly promise.

"There are several things I do not understand about that, but if it will get us out of here, then I'll still as many froggies as you want in my coke." _Whatever that is, _he thought.

"Okay, daddy," Harry said, holding his little arms up as a gesture for his father to pick him up. After lifting his son into his arms and situating him in his hip, Severus grabbed a handful of Floo powder and tossed it into the flames before saying, "Diagon Alley."

As Harry and his father stepped out of the Leaky Cauldron and onto the cobblestone streets of Diagon Alley, the little boy looked around with awe-filled emerald eyes. As he tried to take in every sight, Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlour caught his eye.

"Daddy, ice cweam!" he exclaimed, tugging on Severus's hand, "C'n I have ice cweam? Pwease?"

"We might stop for ice cream after we finish shopping…if you behave," Severus said.

"I'll behave! I'll behave so good, daddy. I pwomise," Harry said, grinning up at him.

"We shall see," he said, leading his son down the road.

As he was trying to decide where to go first, he heard the one voice he had been hoping not to hear.

"Severus? Severus Snape, is that you?" Molly Weasley exclaimed, rushing over to the two dark-haired males with her lot behind her.

"Hello Molly," Severus said politely, forcing himself not to grimace, "what a pleasant surprise seeing you here."

"If anyone's surprised, it's me. I never thought I'd ever see you with a child. Is he…"

"He's my son. I adopted him," he said, placing a hand on Harry unruly mop of hair.

"Oh, how wonderful," she said, kneeling down in front of the little boy, "Hello, little one. I'm Molly Weasley. I'm a friend of your dad's." Severus almost snorted at this.

"Hi, Ms. Weasy. I'm 'Arry," Harry said, smiling shyly, "My daddy 'dopted me."

"You are absolutely precious," Molly said, standing and gesturing to the large group of read-heads with her, "Well, this is my lot, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Fred, Ron, and Ginny. Oh Severus, you must bring little Harry over to the Burrow for a play date. He's around Ronnie's and Ginny's age, isn't he?"

"Mum, I don' wanna play with him," Ron said, scowling, "I already have friends." _I don't want my son playing with you anyway, _Severus thought, but he said, "Of course, Molly, but we must be off now."

"Of course. We must be off as well. The twins' birthday is coming up and we need to pick up a few things. Oh, you should bring Harry over for the party."

"I'll see if we can make it, but we really must go," he said, inching away from the red-haired woman.

"Alright, just let me know," she said, leading her brood away.

"As if I would allow my child anywhere near a Weasley birthday party," he muttered as they continued down the road.

"I can't go to the Weasy's birfday party?" Harry asked, frowning, "I wanna go to the birfday party."

"I never said you couldn't go," Severus said, sighing.

"So, I c'n go?" the small child exclaimed happily.

"We will see. Now let's finish our shopping."

"And den ice cweam?" he asked hopefully.

"If you behave."

"I will!"

After buying clothes, shoes, toys, books, and furniture and stopping for ice cream, which Harry positively enjoyed, Severus returned home with a very sleepy child. He put his son down for another nap in his own room before going to turn the guest room into a suitable bedroom for his child. After resizing everything they bought in Diagon Alley and setting up his son's room with a small smile on his face, which he would deny if ever asked, he decided to relax on the sofa with a Potions journal until Harry awoke.

Halfway through his Potions journal, he fell asleep, and he didn't wake up until he felt a little green-eyed boy using his robes to pull himself up on top of his abdomen.

"May I ask why I am being used as a jungle gym," he drawled, opening his eyes to look at the small child perched on top of him.

"You was snorin', daddy…loud," Harry said, giggling, "like this…"

"Oh really?" Severus said, sitting up and causing Harry to slip down onto his lap.

"Mm-hm," the little boy said, nodding, "Daddy, do you snore real big cause your nose is real big?" Usually any comment made about his abnormally large nose would cause the dark-haired man to become very defensive and snippy, but with it coming so innocently from his adopted son, he could only chuckle.

"Probably," he said, still chuckling as he lifted his son into his arms and stood up from the sofa, "Come on. Let's go take a look at your new room." When little Harry saw his new room, his mouth dropped open and his eyes widened in shock.

"This is my room?" he exclaimed.

"Yes," Severus said, fighting a grin.

"All mine?"

"Yes."

"A-are you sure? There's alota stuff," Harry said unsurely.

"Yes, it is all yours," Severus said, nudging the little boy into the room. Stepping into the room, Harry shuffled over to the bookshelf full of children's books, but then he caught sight of the mini replica of the Hogwarts Express and ran over to that.

"This is much cooler than the room at the orph'nage," he said, grinning up at his father, "Will you play wif me, daddy?" Severus almost said 'no' without even giving it a second thought, but then he had a flashback to his own childhood.

***Flashback***

** A young Severus about Harry's age in a pair of trousers that barely reached his ankles and an oversized man's shirt looked up at his father from the pile of blankets that served as his play area on the cold hard-wood floor.**

** "Daddy, will you play wif me?" he asked, peeking out from behind strands of greasy-looking black hair.**

** "No, I will not play wif you," Tobias Snape said in a mocking voice, "Play by yourself or with that bloody ragged bear you love so much. I don't have time to play, you brat. Three-year old Severus stared up at his father with tears in his big obsidian eyes, clutching said ragged teddy bear. "You are too bloody old to be crying, you little brat," Tobias said, storming out of the room but not before landing a swift kick to the little boy's side, causing his silent cries to turn into full-blown sobs.**

***End Flashback***

"Daddy?" Severus was brought back to the present by a small voice calling him.

"Sorry, Harry. Daddy was just thinking. What did you say?" he said, not even noticing that he had referred to himself as daddy.

"I said you don' hafta play wif me if you don' wanna," Harry said softly, "I just play by m'self."

"No, of course I want to play with you, Harry," Severus said, sitting down on the floor beside his emerald-eyed son.

"Okay! Make the train go choo-choo, daddy," Harry exclaimed, pushing the train towards the black-clad man.

"Choo-choo," Severus said in a monotone voice.

"Noooo, that's not how a train souns'. Like this: choo-choo! Soun' like a train, daddy," the little boy said, showing Severus the correct way to make train sounds.

"Choo-choo," he said with just a bit more emotion.

"That's better, I guess," Harry said, frowning a bit, "You're not very good at playin' trains, are you, daddy?"

"No, I must admit, I am not. But now that I have a son, he can show me how," he said, winking at the little boy.

"Yeah, I'll show you how, daddy," Harry exclaimed, grinning, "but we need more train…" Suddenly another mini Hogwarts Express appeared on the railroad track. Harry gasped and looked up at Severus with large frightened eyes. "I…s-sorry. I didn' mean to," he stammered on the verge of tears, "I didn'…such a freak."

"You are not a freak, Harry," Severus said, finally getting over his initial shock.

"But I made train appear. I beed weird and freaky. Not normal."

"It's normal for you. Remember what I said about you and I being able to do magic?" Harry nodded. "Well, what you just did was accidental magic."

"Acci…accident magic?"

"Yes," he said, pulling his son onto his lap, "You and I are wizards, and because you are such a young wizard, you can't control your magic. So you do…accident magic, and you will continue to do so until you go to a school that will help you learn to control it."

"A magic school?" Harry asked in astonishment.

"Yes. Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That is the school where I teach."

"What do you teach, daddy?"

"I teach Potions."

"What's po'shuns?"

"Potions…is a bit like cooking. You know how when you cook, you mix different things together and end up with a meal? Well, Potions is a lot like that, only more precise. You mix certain ingredients together in a big pot called a cauldron and get a potion. And there are many different kinds of potions. There are potions for when you're sick, potions for when you're hurt, potions to help you sleep, potions to make someone love you."

"Is there a po'shun to make me into a animal? Like a snake? I like snakes. They're the bestest animals ever," Harry said, grinning.

"Yes, I'm, sure there is a potion that can turn you into a snake."

"I'm gonna be a po'shuns-maker like you, daddy, and I'm gonna make a snake po'shun. I'm gonna be the bestest snake."

"You're going to be the very best snake," Severus smiling inwardly. _A very fine snake indeed. _"But now it's time for supper, my little snake," he said lifting his little boy up and carrying him to the kitchen for supper.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated anything in a while. I've been writer's blocked *sad face* but I'm gonna try really hard to get some things updated. I'm working on three things right now: this fic, The Lily That Poisons the Snake, and my new Severus/Remus that I mentioned in an AN in my other SS/RL fic. I'm also working on a book I want to publish as well as dealing with school, but I haven't abandoned anything. So enjoy this and please review. It would so much easier to write if I was more motivated. Thanks peoples!**

**Enimsaja Snape**


End file.
